Rien n'arrive par hasard
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Deaton disait souvent que rien n'arrive par hasard. Mais comment un pouvoir aussi incongru pouvait subvenir alors qu'il n'avait aucun événement déclencheur? Aucune morsure ou griffure? Stiles compte bien le savoir malgré la nouvelle menace qui plane sur Beacon Hills. Léger spoile de la saison 2. Sterek
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà cela fait un moment que j'avais envie d'essayer, voilà ma première fic sur le fandom Teen Wolf. **

**Les personnes ne sont pas à moi.**

**Il s'agit d'une fic de rating T pour l'instant ne sachant pas si je vais faire un lemon. **

**Le couple principal c'est Stiles x Derek. En couple secondaire, il y a Scott x Allison, Isaac x Danny, Erica x Boyd et Lydia x Jackson.**

**Cette fic spoliera légèrement la saison 2 mais pas plus loin même si je trouve Stiles génial dans la saison 3B (Sauf avec Malia). A part ce léger spoile, le reste ne suit pas la série originale.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Rien n'arrive par hasard **_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Des hurlements, des cris, voilà ce qu'entendait Lydia. Mon meilleur ami était un loup-garou, sa petite amie une chasseuse de loup-garou. Toutes les personnes qui me sont liées sont quelques choses de surnaturel. Sauf moi. Comment vivre avec eux? Les soutenir? Si moi, je n'avais rien à leur offrir. Il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression d'être de trop dans leur meute. N'être qu'un simple humain. _

_Tu posséderas sous clé tous mes secrets les plus sombres. J'ai besoin de m'extérioriser les idées peut-être qu'en me relisant je me dirais "Bon sang Stiles! Ouvre les yeux. Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi! Tu n'es qu'un humain!". _

_Pour t'expliquer, journal, je me nomme Stiles Stilinski, enfin Stiles est le surnom que tout le monde me donne. Je n'aime pas vraiment mon vrai prénom. Donc pour toi aussi, ce sera Stiles._

_Je sais, c'est idiot pour un garçon, un adolescent de dix-sept ans, de tenir un journal. Mais c'était une idée de Deaton, le patron de mon meilleur ami et druide à ses heures perdues. Il m'avait conseillé de dire à quelqu'un tout ce que je ressens donc me voilà à gratter tes pages de ma plume. _

_Pour commencer, je vais te parler de chacune des personnes qui me sont "liés". Il y a en premier mon meilleur ami Scott McCall, il est un loup-garou et ceci par ma faute, je voulais absolument trouver la moitié de cadavre d'un corps. Durant cette excursion, Scott s'est fait mordre par un loup-garou psychopathe, mais lui je reviendrai plus tard. _

_Ensuite, il y a Lydia Martin, une Banshee, mais cette fois-là, je ne suis pas totalement responsable. Bon un peu, si j'avais été avec elle sur ce terrain de Lacrosse, rien ne serait arrivé. Je lui aurais obligé à courir même avec ses talons. Lydia est la fille dont je suis "amoureux" depuis la primaire, je mets bien les guillemets car en ce moment elle est en couple et que j'arrive à me détacher d'elle._

_Puis vient, Allison Argent, la petite amie de mon meilleur ami, elle est une chasseuse de loup-garou, situation assez ironique je dois avouer. Mais faut dire qu'elle ait tout de même très belle. Toute sa famille vient de France et ils sont les premiers chasseurs de loups garous. Seulement, certain membre des Argents sont fous. Je parle de Kate et Gerard Argent, des timbrés. Une avait foutue le feu à une maison et l'autre avait, comment dire, un cerveau dérangé. Le seul que je peux bien apprécier c'est Christophe Argent, le père d'Allison. _

_Maintenant, je vais te présenter la meute, constitué de loups garous. I sa tête, l'Alpha, Derek Hale un des survivants de l'incident provoqué par Kate. Isaac Lahey, un bon ami, en couple avec Danny, gardien de Lacrosse et humain (merci mon dieu je ne suis plus le seul humain banal). Erica et Boyd qui sont en couple. Jackson qui est avec Lydia et pour finir le loup garou psychopathe qui a mordu Scott, Peter Hale, l'oncle de Derek. _

_Oui cela en fait du bon monde et encore je ne suis pas rentré dans les détails de la vie de chacun. C'était seulement pour t'expliquer, le pourquoi du comment, je m'adresse à toi sous ordonnance de Deaton. Je ne peux tout simplement pas parler à quelqu'un de physique de tous mes problèmes psychologiques. Non, je ne suis pas fou, encore heureux. Mais pour des personnes extérieures, il y a des chances. Je ne pouvais pas en parler à la meute car comme tu as pu le constater, ils sont tous liés aux surnaturels. Sauf Danny mais on peut dire que c'est plutôt compliqué. Deaton ne peut vraiment pas m'aider pour cette fois._

_Bon je me lance, ces derniers temps, je fais de drôle de rêve. A peine, j'ai écris les six mots que je me dis "Putain Stiles, personnes ne pourraient gober un truc pareil". Même moi, dans le fond, je n'y crois pas. J'avais toujours adossé le rôle du petit humain sans défense qui se fait plaquer contre les murs, les portes, la volante, et autre surface plutôt dure. Merci Derek!_

_A force de partir dans mes souvenirs, j'en perds le présent. Courage Stiles, je pense pouvoir apercevoir le futur à travers mes rêves. Je sais c'est dingue et d'ailleurs cela est apparu peu de temps après l'affaire du Kanima et de Gerard. Je m'étais dit "ce n'est rien Stiles, il arrive qu'il peut avoir une scène de déjà-vu". Seulement, cette fameuse scène de "déjà-vu" se produit couramment. Je dois être entrain de péter un câble, je ne vois pas d'autre solution à mon problème. Je suis sur que si tu étais humain, tu dirais "Stiles t'a encore des blagues de ce genre en stock?". Mais à force de toucher le surnaturel du bout des doigts, on pouvait avoir certaines tolérances et être perméable aux moindres problèmes. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait cru Peter quand il avait affirmé que Lydia était une Banshee. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'on avait touché comme chose étrange._

_Alors, que le petit Stiles puisse peut-être voir l'avenir à travers ses rêves, c'était carrément la blague du siècle surtout que personne n'avait touché à mon corps. Pas de morsures, pas de griffures, le néant complet. J'étais totalement perdu et légèrement terrifié comme si on voulait me trancher la tête avec ses dents. Encore merci Derek! Oui, il me traumatise Derek mais on peut dire que c'est un jeu entre nous. On se cherche et c'est toujours lui qui gagne. Humain vs Garou, le garou remporte facilement avec un peu de violence._

_Me voilà à reparler de Derek, tu dois te dire "tu l'aimes bien". On peut dire ça comme ça. Je ne peux pas dire que je le déteste vu qu'il m'a tout de même sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois. Je lui ai tout de même rendu légèrement la pareille avec l'histoire du Kanima et non je ne préciserai pas ce qu'il s'est passé._

_Bon sang, je comprends pourquoi tout le monde dit que je parle trop. Je dois te souler avec ma plume et mon envie de me confier. Mais au moins, je n'aurai aucun bleu. Putain Derek, arrête de hanter mes écris! _

_Je vais te laisser pour ce soir et j'espère pouvoir un peu mieux t'expliquer mon problème en espérant que cela se calme. _

Stiles ferma le petit cahier, soupirant. Il n'avait pas à dire, il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées. L'adolescent sortit de son lit pour cacher l'ouvrage qui contenait en son sein, une certaine honte. Tous ses problèmes avaient commencé peu de temps après la défaite de Gerard Argent. Jackson était devenu un loup-garou et filait le parfait amour avec Lydia qui avait ramené l'oncle psychopathe.

Tout avait commencé, par des brides dont Stiles ne se souvenait plus trop. Il y avait seulement ses battements de coeur qui lui informaient que la scène avait déjà eu lieu. Au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, il se souvenait de ses rêves et il revoyait les événements comme un "replay". Etant hyperactif, Stiles avait mis son problème sur ce compte. Mais tout était devenu répétitif même trop pour être honnête. Alors, il était parti voir Deaton pour qu'il puisse l'aider comme il aidait les loups garous. La solution était désormais cachée dans un pan de son mur.

Stiles s'installa sous ses couettes regardant l'heure tardive. Il avait peur de s'endormir mais il le devait pour éviter de péter un câble. Surtout que demain soir, il était en week-end et comme tous les vendredis, Derek demandait à la meute d'aller au hangar pour s'entraîner. L'hyperactif devait rester éveiller pendant les entrainements pour éviter le problème "visionnaire". L'adolescent prit dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit son IPod pour s'aider à s'endormir. Il écouta la musique ne s'occupant nullement de savoir si son père était rentré du poste de police où il était sheriff.

L'adolescent trouva rapidement le sommeil et la voie des rêves. Il était de nouveau dans le lycée de Beacon Hills. Il voyait les étudiants pressés devant leur casier pour prendre leurs affaires. Stiles marcha mécaniquement vers son casier et fit son code de cadenas. Dès qu'il eut le clic significatif, il récupéra ses livres. Scott apparut avec Allison à ses côtés.

- Stiles! Tu viens bien ce soir? demanda son ami.

- Pourquoi n'irai-je pas? Je sais que si je ne vais pas à ces séances d'entrainement. Derek viendra me chercher pour m'emmener au hangar par la peau du cul s'il le faut, répondit Stiles.

Allison ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire, imaginant Stiles se faire traîner par Derek Hale.

- Le problème c'est que je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois être absolument là, soupira l'hyperactif. On va encore m'utiliser pour sortir et ranger le matériel. Rassure-moi Scott, vous n'avez pas d'altère à faire aujourd'hui?

- Non, c'est demain d'après le planning de Derek, répondit le loup-garou. Ce soir, c'est corde, tu ne te souviens pas. Nous sommes pendus la tête en bas et notre but est de nous délivrer sans utiliser nos capacités de loups garous.

Stiles soupira puis le décor changea. Il se trouvait sur une échelle entrain d'accrocher les cordes. L'adolescent était dans une position plutôt précaire et il y avait des liés pour chacun des loups garous ainsi qu'Allison pour améliorer sa maîtrise. En contre bas, il voyait Derek donner les instructions pour retarder les impatients. Stiles avait du mal à rester stable sur son perchoir. Il tentait d'éviter les mouvements brusques ou tout simplement le moindre geste qui puisse le déséquilibrer. Le fils du sheriff prit une grande inspiration faisant le nœud solidement comme lui avait appris Derek.

Soudain, l'échelle glissa attirant Stiles vers le sol mais avant qu'il puisse rentrer en contact avec la surface dure. Il se réveilla en sueur et tremblotant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son père qui courut vers le lit de son fils.

- Stiles, tout va bien? demanda-t-il.

- Cauchemar, répondit simplement Stiles.

C'était la même excuse depuis qu'il se souvenait de chacune de ses visions. Son père soupira avant de retourner se coucher dans son lit. Stiles coupa la musique et se rendormit dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Au lycée, Stiles soupira en voyant les personnes présentes vers leur casier. Il alla vers le sien pour prendre ses affaires et il vit sans grande surprise Scott avec Allison.

- Stiles! Tu viens bien ce soir? demanda son ami.

- Comme si j'avais le choix, surtout que c'est votre épreuve des cordes, je vais vous voir jouer les chauves souris.

La chasseuse eut un petit sourire.

- C'est étonnant que tu t'en souviennes, Derek pensait que tu devrais prendre un calendrier pour noter quelle date correspond à quel entrainement.

- La dernière fois, j'avais peut-être apporté les altères mais je me suis tué pour les porter jusque dans la pièce. Il s'est moqué de moi me traitant d'incapable surtout que lui pouvait en porter deux dans chaque main. Et les autres, il les faisait rouler. Je m'étais coltiné les escaliers, soupira Stiles. C'est vrai quoi? Vous êtes des loups garous et c'est à moi que revient la tâche de monter les altères.

- Qui aurait pensé que tu ais pris les altères, intervint Allison

- Une personne qui pourrait se dire "Tiens Stiles est trop long à revenir", dit sarcastiquement l'humain.

- On ne va pas t'embêter plus que ça. Le Coach nous attend pour son cours d'éco, dit Scott prenant la main de sa petite amie.

Stiles soupira se disant qu'il était vraiment idiot. Ses amis tentaient en quelque sorte de le soutenir et lui il les envoyait dans les roses. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Derek Hale, l'hyperactif ne contrôlait plus ses mots ni sa pensée. Il était esclave d'un sentiment de compétitivité entre l'Alpha et lui. Stiles voulait prouver qu'il n'était pas la cinquième roue du carrosse, que quelqu'un pouvait vivre sans avoir reçu la moindre morsure. Il avait refusé cette dernière malgré qu'au fond de lui, il la désirait ardemment. Ne plus être Stiles l'humain pathétique qui ramenait les matériaux pour les séances d'entraînement de Derek. Il voulait être la personne importante de la meute, ne plus être dans l'ombre de qui que se soit. Le fils du sheriff s'était tout de même poser une question, si Peter l'avait mordu serait-il devenu un loup-garou? Un Kanima? Un Banshee? Il n'en savait rien.

Il atteignit le cours du Coach ou Finstok. Stiles s'assit à sa place habituelle, sortant ses cours. A peine le cours commencé, les pensées de Stiles dérivèrent vers son petit carnet privé. Il soupira se disant que le Coach ne remarquerait jamais étant partie dans un discours digne des plus grands présidents de l'histoire de l'Amérique. L'hyperactif soupira prenant son journal pour écrire.

_Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable mais je sentais qu'il fallait que je t'écrive. Mon rêve se répète malgré que j'ai changé certain point. Je vais t'expliquer, depuis que je me suis rendu compte de ma possible capacité, j'essaie d'être dans les bonnes grâces de la meute pour éviter les problèmes. Derek pense que je suis un incapable, grand bien lui fasse! Deaton m'avait légèrement cru quand je lui avais parlé de mon potentiel pouvoir. _

_Il fallait bien que j'en parle sinon j'allais devenir fou. C'est frustrant de voir et revoir une scène. Même si c'est en rêve._

_Pour Deaton, il m'avait expliqué que rien n'arrivait par hasard. La belle affaire me diras-tu. Seulement, je veux m'en débarrasser, j'en ai assez de ce pouvoir même si cela pourrait me permettre d'éviter des événements catastrophiques tel que ma future chute d'une échelle à environ trois mètre du sol. Je n'avais pas de mètre pour mesurer la distance. Mais j'ai plus l'impression d'encore plus décevoir toutes les personnes autour de moi. Rien qu'avec Scott par exemple, bon cela remonte à un petit moment rien de grave. Je me sers légèrement de mon pouvoir potentiel pour mettre Derek en rogne._

_Je sais que ce n'est pas malin mais pour moi c'est le meilleur moyen d'hurler à cette troupe de loups garous "Je suis là!". J'avais toujours peur, peur qu'on me laisse seul. C'était le moyen d'attirer l'attention, moi le petit humain misérable qui ne se défendait que par le sarcasme et la provocation._

- Monsieur Bilinski! s'exclama la voix forte du Coach.

Le dénommé sursauta étant perdu dans ses pensées et dans son écrire intense. Le professeur s'avança vers lui dans l'optique de comprendre ce que faisait son élève. Ce dernier cacha son petit cahier par un cahier de brouillon.

- Je prends des notes Coach, je pensais que vous aurez besoin du discours de Georges Washington pour votre prochain cours ou encore pour les futurs matchs de championnat de Lacrosse, répondit Stiles.

- Puis-je voir? demanda le Coach tendant sa main.

Le fils du Sheriff déglutit avant de tendre le cahier de brouillon. Il profita que le professeur prenne le cahier pour cacher l'objet de sa honte. Stiles sentit le regard perçant de son meilleur ami qui avait du remarquer le rythme anormal de son coeur, preuve qu'il mentait. Seulement, l'hyperactif avait menti à moitié.

- Je l'utiliserai pour votre prochain match, puis-je déchirer la feuille pour l'apprendre par coeur? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sur Coach, c'est pour vous de toute façon, répondit Stiles avec un sourire innocent regardant Scott qui détourna le regard.

- Par contre monsieur Bilinski, si je vous reprends à ne pas suivre mon cours, discours ou non, je vous colle.

- Oui Coach! répondit l'adolescent.

La journée se passa rapidement et Stiles emmena Scott et Allison au loft de Derek. C'était le meilleur endroit pour s'entraîner à l'abri des regards indiscrets. L'ancien manoir des Hale ne pouvait plus servir de cachette et les premières fraîcheurs de l'hiver arrivèrent. Il était donc impossible de faire des entraînements à l'extérieur surtout avec des humains. En sortant de sa magnifique Jeep, Stiles regardait la demeure de Derek. Se disant qu'il allait encore faire semblant de se tromper de matériel, il n'aurait ainsi aucun problème de chute potentielle.

En montant les marches menant à destination, Stiles remarqua que le carton de corde et l'échelle n'étaient plus là. L'hyperactif grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour ouvrir la porte en fer et il fut horrifié en voyant que le matériel annonçant sa chute probable était apporté.

Derek fut surpris de voir Stiles entrer ainsi en trombe et regarder étrangement le matériel qu'il avait pris la peine de monter. Scott et Allison rentrèrent plus tranquillement dans la pièce alors que l'hyperactif restait sur place avant de reprendre contenance.

- Bon, j'ai fait le taxi. Je t'ai amené Scott et Allison maintenant, je vais vous laisser! dit Stiles commençant à faire des pas en arrière mais il fut bloqué par Boyd et Erica.

- Tu t'en vas déjà? S'étonna la jeune fille.

- Des devoirs et puis je ne veux pas que mon père se goinfre de cochonnerie en mon absence qui risque d'être longue, répondit l'hyperactif se disant qu'il allait sans doute rester un moment à l'hôpital ou pire dans un tombeau.

- Fais ton travail et après tu t'en vas, répliqua Derek d'un ton sec.

- Je ne suis pas ton chien! s'exclama Stiles.

- C'est ta tâche de préparer le matériel pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner. Tu te plains de ne rien faire alors je t'ai offert ce travail, dit l'Alpha.

- Et Lydia?

- Tu oses donner un travail aussi ingrate à une pauvre fille, s'offensa Erica.

- Danny?

- Il s'entraîne et je refuse qu'il s'occupe de ta tâche Stilinski, répliqua Isaac qui venait d'arriver.

- Reste plus que toi, sourit Derek.

Stiles bougonna avant de regarder l'échelle.

- Je ne monte pas sur cette échelle, répliqua l'hyperactif.

- Tu es devenu superstitieux? Se moqua le chef.

- Elle n'est pas stable, dit Stiles.

- Je l'ai mis moi-même. Elle est stable.

- Non, elle ne l'est pas! Il est hors de question que je monte dessus.

- Tu vas faire ta tâche Stiles, ma patience a des limites! S'énerva Derek.

- Les miennes aussi! Je te dis que l'échelle n'est pas stable! Tu n'as essayé pour voir! hurla Stiles.

Derek énervé monta l'escabeau arrivant au sommet sans difficulté.

- Tu vois, elle est stable, répliqua l'Alpha.

Soudain, l'échelle glissa faisant tomber le loup-garou qui se rattrapa tant bien que mal. Derek fut légèrement blessé physiquement et mentalement. Les regards tournèrent vers Stiles.

- Tu vois, elle n'était pas stable, dit-il avant de partir du loft.

* * *

><p>Laissez vos avis pour me dire si vous avez apprécié ou non.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Voilà la suite comme vous pouvez le constater. Je suis plutôt fière par contre je vous prie de m'excuser si vous trouver des mots manquants ou des fautes d'orthographe.**

**Merci aux personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un review, c'est très aimable à vous.**

**Je pense finalement faire un lemon dans cette fic par contre il n'apparaîtra pas avant un moment.**

**Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.**

**Les mots en** _italique_** correspond aux paroles de Stiles dans son journal et ceux** **"**_italique_**" correspond à autre chose.**_  
><em>

**Dans ce chapitre, je commence déjà à mettre les bases de l'intrigue. **

**Donc j'espère que vous aimerez beaucoup cette petite suite.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Je devais être encore en plein rêve, il n'y a pas d'explication logique. Derek Hale, le fière Derek Hale était tombé d'une échelle. La situation aurait pu être comique si l'Alpha n'avait pas tenté de me trucider pour avoir lâché un rire nerveux. J'aurai du amener ma caméra pour immortaliser ma première victoire sur Derek. _

_Tout l'assemblé avait été surpris et encore c'était un euphémisme. Ce fut Scott qui reprit ses esprits rapidement stoppant Derek. Je n'étais pour rien là-dedans. Je l'avais prévenu que l'échelle était instable. J'avais rapidement quitté le loft ne voulant pas subir un peu plus les foudres de Derek. _

_Donc me voilà ici, à de nouveau gratter tes pages en quête d'un moyen de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Comme je te l'ai dis, je suis capable de voir l'avenir à travers mes rêves. Je dois découvrir l'origine de ce pouvoir totalement délirant. Seulement, mes pistes sont un peu... Brouillées. J'avais tenté pleins d'hypothèses plus farfelues les une que les autres. Allant de la plus raisonnable, me disant que la blessure que m'a infligé le Kamina était le moment déclencheur, au plus dingue, j'ai été en contacte avec quelque chose de radioactif comme les supers héros._

_J'avais fait également des recherches mais je tombais souvent sur des publicités de voyances. Internet, c'est bien mais dans mon cas, je trouvais du tout et du n'importe quoi comme le nom et le numéro d'une voyante lisant dans les cartes de tarots. _

_Les choses ne pouvaient demeurées ainsi, je devais voir Deaton pour qu'on règle ce souci rapidement._

"Trois. Cinq. Feu. Vent. Foudre. Terre. Eau."

Stiles marchait dans le salon où son père regardait des dossiers d'un nouveau meurtre en série. L'adolescent s'avança lentement alors que le sheriff reposait ses yeux.

Stiles prit un papier pour lire.

- "Une jeune fille de six ans retrouvait carboniser dans une forêt près de Beacon Hills", lu-t-il avant de prendre une nouvelle feuille. "Un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans a été retrouvé pendu, mort asphyxie".

"Trois. Cinq. Feu. Vent. Foudre. Terre. Eau." entendit-il de nouveau dans sa tête comme une chanson.

L'adolescent posa les documents avant de remarquer que le décor changeait pour une pièce sombre dénuée de lumière. Soudain, des bougies s'allumèrent sous ses pieds. Stiles écarquilla les yeux voyant un pentagramme se former. Les flammes commencèrent à grandir. Le fils du sheriff voulut bouger mais il se retrouva attacher à un poteau dans son dos. La douleur se propagea dans ses membres alors qu'il appelait à l'aide. Personne ne venait, il était seul. Il mourait seul.

- Trois. Cinq. Feu. Vent. Foudre. Terre. Eau, souffla Stiles avant de brûler vif.

L'adolescent se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait chaud comme s'il était proche d'une fournaise. Il s'était endormi sans qu'il ne se rende compte. La peur était présente dans chacun de ses membres. Il devait absolument voir Deaton. Stiles prit un stylo pour noter rapidement dans son journal cette phrase.

_Trois. Cinq. Feu. Vent. Foudre. Terre. Eau_

Stiles regarda se demandant quel était ce nouveau message codé. Il se rendormit étant très fatigué.

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla tout courbaturer. Ses membres lui faisaient mal comme si durant la nuit quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui broyer chacun de ses os. Il se leva de son lit en quête de trouver son père. L'adolescent ne fut pas surpris de le voir dormir sur la table à manger. Des dossiers l'entouraient. Stiles en prit un au hasard et il lâcha la feuille, paniquant.

Sur la feuille en gros titre "_Une jeune fille de six ans retrouvait carbonisée dans une forêt de Beacon Hills_"

Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors que ses membres recommençaient à trembler. Il prit une autre feuille et il pleura en voyant qu'un garçon de dix-sept était également mort, la cause asphyxie par pendaison. Stiles s'écroula sur le sol avant de partir dans sa chambre en courant. L'adolescent regarda son portable et il vit un message de Derek. Ce dernier voulait tout le monde cette après-midi au loft.

Stiles s'habilla en vitesse pour prendre sa Jeep. Il devait absolument passer chez Deaton. En rentrant dans la clinique vétérinaire, il ne fut pas surpris en le voyant l'attendant près de la porte.

- Cela devient difficile à gérer, n'est-ce pas? demanda le médecin.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide, répondit Stiles.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, j'ai fait des recherches de mon côté car un tel pouvoir ne peut pas surgir comme ça. Viens!

Stiles suivit Deaton jusque dans sa salle d'examens. Le médecin demanda à l'adolescent de s'assoir sur la table d'auscultation. Le fils du sheriff s'assit sans broncher et laissa le vétérinaire regarder chacun de ses angles.

- Tu sembles faible. Je pense qu'il y a un prix à payer pour utiliser tes pouvoirs. Tu sembles épuisé, examina Deaton.

- Je tombe facilement de fatigue, répondit Stiles. Quand je n'ai pas de vision, je dors mais d'un sommeil sans rêve.

- Le genre de sommeil qui ne repose personne, souffla-t-il. Je pense Stiles qu'il faudra qu'on fasse des examens neurologiques pour trouver un moyen de calmer ces visions nocturnes. Tu as besoin de repos.

- Je ne peux pas dormir Derek veut toute la meute dans son loft, expliqua l'adolescent. Je pense qu'il veut nous parler d'une potentielle menace sur Beacon Hills.

- Comment tu le sais? Qu'as-tu vu cette nuit?

- Pas grand chose et puis ce que j'ai vu s'est déjà produit, répondit-il.

- Stiles, tu dois me faire confiance. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel et tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un. Quand tes visions ont commencé à apparaître, tu es venu me voir. Si tu as encore confiance en moi, dis-moi ce que tu as vu ou entendu. Je ne dirai rien à Derek ou à Scott.

Stiles soupira avant de se dire qu'il valait mieux qu'il en parle à lui plutôt qu'à la meute.

- J'ai vu les articles sur les deux morts, les deux personnes sont mortes de manière différente la première est une jeune fille âgée de six ans. Elle a été retrouvée carboniser. Quant à l'autre, c'est un garçon d'à peu près mon âge, mort d'une asphyxie par pendaison. Dans ma vision, une phrase revient continuellement.

- Combien de fois?

- Deux ou trois fois, dit Stiles.

- Tu dois être précis. Deux ou trois?

Stiles compta dans sa tête.

- Trois fois, répondit-il.

- Quel était cette phrase?

- Trois. Cinq. Feu... Vent. Foudre... Terre et Eau.

- Sept mots, souffla Deaton.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

- Je l'ignore mais cette nouvelle menace à un lien avec les druides ou tente d'imiter leur démarche. Les nombres sacrés des druides sont le "trois", le "cinq" et le "sept". Mais le "trois" revient continuellement comme là. Trois chiffres druidismes.

- "Trois", "Cinq" et "Sept", souffla Stiles.

- Stiles, tu ne dois parler de cette phrase à personne. Je vais faire des recherches dessus. Si tu parles de ceci à un membre de la meute, tu sais ce qui peut arriver.

- Ils pourront percer mon secret. Dois-je aller à la réunion de la meute?

- Si tu ne vas pas là-bas, Derek va s'énerver. Il vaut mieux que tu ailles à cette réunion. Pour tes capacités, on va trouver l'origine de leurs venus et apprendre à contrôler ce pouvoir pour que tu puisses te reposer.

- On peut commencer maintenant.

- Stiles, j'ai besoin de savoir quand tu rentres en état de vision.

- On fait un test pour voir.

Deaton soupira avant d'inciter Stiles à s'allonger sur la table d'auscultation. Le vétérinaire alla fermer la porte avant et arrière à clé. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé par un quelconque loup garou ou un client. Le médecin devait avoir un maximum de concentration.

Stiles respira lentement écoutant les bruits de pas de Deaton. Ce dernier revint dans la salle de soin.

- Je vais te mettre en état d'hypnose. Tu ne sentiras rien de fâcheux. Tout ce que tu pourrais voir n'est pas la réalité. Enfin techniquement, cela ne sera pas encore passé. Je ne connais pas la réponse de quand cela se passera, ça peut bien être demain comme cela peut se passer dans dix ans. Tu dois te détendre et n'écouter que le son de ma voix.

Stiles hocha la tête, respirant lentement sous les ordres doux de Deaton. Il concentra ses pensées sur les mots du vétérinaire qui posa ses doigts sur les tempes de l'adolescent. Les paupières du garçon se firent de plus en plus lourdes, jusqu'à finalement s'endormir.

"_Stiles, m'entends-tu?_" entendit-il.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda l'adolescent.

"_Deaton, tu me diras tout ce que tu vois_"

Stiles hocha la tête. Regardant autour de lui.

- Je vois plusieurs portes, sept au total, dit-il.

"_Qu'a-t-il sur ces portes?_"

- Des noms, répondit Stiles s'avançant au plus près d'elles.

Il écarquilla les yeux en lisant le nom présent sur chacune des portes.

"_Quels sont ces noms?_"

- Derek. Scott. Allison. Lydia. Isaac. Boyd. Erica, dit Stiles.

L'adolescent s'avança vers la porte avec le nom de Scott, caressant le bois du bout des doigts. Puis, il se tourna vers celle de Derek. Stiles prit la poignet appartenant à la porte de l'Alpha avant de l'ouvrir.

L'ambiance était chaleureuse et un peu romantique. Il voyait Derek marcher dans la pièce vêtu seulement d'une serviette autour de sa taille. Le loup allumait des bougies pour donner une atmosphère assez intime aux yeux de Stiles. Il entendait Derek fredonnait une petite chanson. L'adolescent s'avança vers l'Alpha qui ne semblait ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux en entendant clairement les mots que répétaient Derek.

- Trois. Cinq. Feu. Vent. Foudre. Terre. Eau, chantonna-t-il.

Derek le regarda comme s'il venait enfin de le voir. Il s'avança vers Stiles dans une démarche féline continuant à chantonner ces sept mots. Sans savoir comment, l'Alpha fondit sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant sauvagement. Stiles tentait de repousser l'homme mais sans succès. Derek délivra les lèvres du jeune garçon pour les loger près de son oreille.

- Trois. Cinq. Feu. Vent. Foudre. Terre. Eau.

Stiles se leva en sursaut, il se retrouvait de nouveau dans la clinique de Deaton. Ce dernier regardait Stiles d'un œil choqué.

- J'ai perdu le contrôle de l'hypnose, souffla le médecin.

- Comment ça? dit l'adolescent.

- Je pense que ton pouvoir n'est pas une capacité acquis par un problème de circonstance comme Lydia. Tu es né avec ce don.

* * *

><p>Oui, j'ai coupé au mauvais moment. J'en suis désolée. J'essaierai de poster la suite rapidement.<p>

Je vous dis à la prochaine.


End file.
